Season Three (The Inheritors)
'''Season Three of was announced November 4th, 2019. As of February 9, two more seasons have been confirmed.https://twitter.com/inheritorswiki/status/1226537336034463744 Season Summary Now with a possessed Bella (Kaylee Bryant), Elizabeth (Danielle Rose Russell), enlists the help of Kai Parker (Chris Wood) and her brother Jeffrey (Hayden Christensen) in order to expel the entity Insidious (Luke Cook) from her body, before the effects of his dark magic alters Bella's mental health permanently. Meanwhile, the new headmaster (Ewan McGregor) of the Ravenwood Academy begins to suspect otherwise of the Chamberlain school. Justinian Chamberlain (Elliot Knight) must maintain the secrets of his students and his daughter (special guest star Abby Ryder Fortson) before the supernatural world is exposed. With a brief reunion with his daughter Kandice (guest star Britt Robertson), Kai begins to see the effects of his absence in his daughter's childhood take affect. With two new humans (Madeleine Arthur) and (Austyn Johnson) snooping around, the team works hard in order to protect Bella and their identities secret from the mortal world before it's too late. Antagonists * Insidious * Kyle Whitaker Characters & Cast |-|Main Cast= * Kaylee Bryant as Isabella North * Hayden Christensen as Jefferson North * Luke Cook as Insidious * Ewan McGregor as Kyle Whitaker * Danielle Rose Russell as Elizabeth Chamberlain * Chris Wood as Malachai Parker * Izabela Vidovic as Kristin Parker * Elliot Knight as Justinian Chamberlain |-|Recurring Cast= * Ty Simpkins as Kaiaphas North * Abby Ryder Fortson as Dallas Chamberlain * Cheyenne Jackson as Vincenté North * Anna Cathcart as Madelyn Carter-Hall * Bella Ramsey as Elizabeth Tayler * Dove Cameron as Skylar Pierce * Isabella Crovetti as Reese Blackwell * Lola Flanery as Liliana Blackwell * Colin Ford as Christopher North * TJ Wright as Asher Chamberlain |-|Guest Cast= * Adelynn Spoon as Kendyl Parker * Madeleine Arthur as Adrienne Johnson * Austyn Johnson as Adalyn Johnson * Britt Robertson as Kandice Parker * Nicole Amber Maines as Brielle Jackson * Bella Samman as Teenage Bella * Lily Rose Smith as Young Bella (8 years) * Scarlett Estevez as Isabella North (11 years) * Allison Gobuzzi as Teenage Genesis |-|Special Guest Cast= * Asher Angel as Stephen Whitaker * Chance Perdomo as Rashawn Samedi * David Tennant as Grayson North (Spirit) * Nina Dobrev as Katerina North |-|Uncredited Cast= * Unknown as Jeffrey North (1.1) Episodes # It's Okay To Let Go # A Hope That's Waiting For You in the Dark # The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree # Were You The One I Was Looking For? # If She Dies She Takes The Truth With Her # Eternal Love is Worth Waiting For # You've Always Found Your Way Back to Me # Deep Down I'm Not Where I'm Meant to Be # Part of Me Longs to Go # Someone Out There Who's a Little Bit Like Me # One Last Dance # Mommy's Little Girl # Daddy's Little Devil # Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen # The Sun Won't Come Out Tomorrow # Where You Last Left Your Heart Promotional Images Kai Parker First Look.jpg Season Three Poster.png Elizabeth-S3.png References * This season, will be centered around the North-Parker family once again. However, with flashbacks to Malachai's past and introducing his little sister who went into a coma. * It was revealed in the season two finale that Elizabeth is no longer married to Dominic, and now seeing Justin. * As of the season finale, it was revealed that despite their differences, Kaiaphas and Vincenté have some kind of feelings towards each other. Category:The Inheritors